


Treasured

by ransackrumble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransackrumble/pseuds/ransackrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she does to her is indescribable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured

She was slouching on the couch, waving her legs idly as she flipped through the pages of a magazine. She hummed a simple upbeat tone, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Hermione couldn’t stop glancing at her every two minutes. Frankly, it pissed her herself off more than it seemed to bother Cho. She was ignoring Hermione.

She was sitting opposite Cho, attempting to read, emphasis on the word _attempting_. She was terribly distracted by those long, long legs, the rise and fall of her skirt along with her smooth, soft movements. Cho was a skirt kind of person to the heart. Hermione thanked her luck for that: she adored her in skirts. Or, to be honest, she loved everything she wore but she had a special place in her heart for skirts. Just at that moment Cho chose to cross her legs and Hermione though: _Oh yes.  
_

“Cho,” Hermione started. Cho’s legs came to a standstill.

“Hmm?” she said absentmindedly, not turning away from her magazine. Hermione bit her lip.

“Never mind.”

Cho lifted her head to stare at her blankly. When Hermione made no explanation, she shrugged and got back to her magazine.

Hermione exhaled through her nose. She mentally cursed her impatience. _Get yourself together_ , she told herself. _Don’t be silly._

There was something captivating in the way she was, the way she held herself and the way she looked at you when she talked to you. She was graceful without being haughty. She was gentle, even sappy at times but she still could be fierce. Or maybe, Hermione pondered, there wasn’t anything that special about her, perhaps Hermione was just a smitten fool. It was disgustingly cheesy of her but she didn’t mind. Not really.

Though Cho still was one of the most gorgeous girls she had ever had the pleasure to know. That was an indisputable fact.

Hermione would’ve never before considered describing herself as lecherous but as she studied Cho as discreetly as she could from afar she reached the conclusion that she might not be as pure as she had thought. Her throat felt dry and she had to cough. Cho’s eyes flickered in her direction just for a second. Hermione felt her insides bubbling with excitement.

How come she could make her ignite with the simplest look?

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. She had rambled a full 10-minute period to herself about Cho. She had to admit that it was plain impossible for her to concentrate in such circumstances.

”Cho, come here,” she said, caving in. Cho rose from her seat, placed the magazine neatly on the floor and walked slowly over to her, stopping right outside her reach. She looked mischievous.

“No, here,” she demanded and Cho did that crooked smile of hers when she’s trying not to laugh. She closed the distance between the two of them, sitting on Hermione’s lap.

“What is it?” Cho said, trying to sound indifferent without success. It went without saying, so Hermione just pulled her into a kiss.

Cho nibbled at her lower lip, teasing her. Show me what you got was essentially what she was saying. Hermione whined. She licked Cho’s lower lip and she promptly opened her mouth for her. Tongue against tongue, warm and slippery, she tasted the whole of her. Hermione stroked Cho’s back languidly and Cho hummed encouragingly into the kiss. As Hermione’s hands strayed lower, underneath her skirt to squeeze her arse, the muffled moans grew more heated and the kiss more passionate.

Hermione manouvred her fingers underneath Cho’s panties, tugging at them and gave Cho a meaningful look. She looked absolutely delicious and debased: her cheeks were aflame, her eyes glossy with lust, her mouth like a ripe cherry. She was ruffled and craving for her, in need of her, her breath coming out in shaky puffs of air.

Cho lifted herself a bit in order to pull the obstructing piece of clothing off. She managed to do it quite elegantly and Hermione was let to stare in awe as she ridded herself smoothly of her panties and straddled her again. Cho cupped Hermione’s face and leaned in, the tips of their noses touching. Hermione’s eyes fluttered close as light kisses were pressed to her lips and cheeks. She inhaled through her nose, Cho’s smell filling her, her whole presence dizzying enough in its voluptuousness. Hermione surged forward desperately, capturing Cho’s mouth in hers, licking and sucking and biting. Cho was rocking back and forth on her lap, her hands around Hermione’s neck.

The moment Hermione pulled away from the kiss she moved to lift Cho’s shirt and slipped her hand inside the cup of her bra, pinching and tugging at the hardened nub. She managed to elicit a breathless moan from Cho. She let the top fall back. Hermione’s hand then strayed underneath her skirt – she hadn’t taken it off - and lower, drawing circles on Cho’s hips and lower belly, leaving red marks of her finger nails on her skin. Cho’s mouth was agape, her tongue pushing hungrily out of her mouth and pressing against her lower lip.

“Please,” she begged, her voice husky. Hermione complied.

Two of Hermione’s fingers were placed firmly against Cho, her clitoris, she could feel how wet Cho was, how badly she must want it. She rubbed, achingly slow and Cho tried to push her hips forward to get more of the pressure but Hermione wouldn’t let her. She was holding her back with her another hand.

“Hush,” Hermione said. “I’ll make it good for you.”

Cho let out a high-pitched whine. Hermione increased the pace, slipped one finger inside her, then two more. From rough to more exploring and sensual, her fingers slid in and out and against her, based on the reactions she got out of Cho.

As she was getting close to orgasm her thighs started to shake, she pressed them against Hermione in an almost painful way, she was spilling over, sweat forming between her breasts. Hermione wanted to lick it off, she wanted to devour her.

Cho sobbed and panted. One last moan and she slumped against Hermione. She could feel Cho’s hot breath against her neck. Hermione pulled her hand away from between her legs.

“Do you want me to..?” Cho said quietly. She sounded exhausted but content. Hermione smiled.

“No,” she said. “Later.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“So,” Hermione said. “I should get back to work.” Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, damn Cho for being so seductive!

Cho laughed, her voice low. “Good luck with that,” she said and got up to her feet. She bended over, evidently in order to pick her underwear up but Hermione suspected she had ulterior motives. Her eyes roved over her backside. _Gods._ She swallowed.

At least she had something to look forward to.


End file.
